Modern robotics and automation are providing increasing levels of functionality to support in industrial settings, such as manufacturing facilities, receiving and distribution centers, and warehouses. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of robotic systems, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new technology space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of these new capabilities to enhance or augment automation of robotic systems, such as the capability for the robotic systems to autonomously handle various objects. However, users are not provided the option rely on the robotic systems to accurately and efficiently identify objects from a collection of objects in a consistent manner.
Thus, a need still remains for a robotics system with an object handling mechanism for operation of an object handling unit. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.